Never Cry
by NinjaFoodLover
Summary: Bella, abandoned by her mom and dad has a gift not even sheunderstands.Her eyes a stunning yellow-orange color reel anyone in. Her gifthides her emotions from others and much more,who will break down her walls? Taken over by NinjaFoodLover.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:  
Hi people, this is my first story, and I'm all for criticism!! (I do appreciate complements as well...) ;)  
I hope this isn't too confusing...but it probably will be unfortunately but i plan on clearing up everything in later chapters, so never fear!!  
I think I've bored you enough with my rambling, so please read on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its awesomeness....unfortunately....that is all Stepenie Meyer's... but i do own my completely original plot-and if anyone steals it they will die a slow and painful death...haha :) -laughs innocently-**

_**Hey. I'm the new author of this story, NinjaFoodLover is the name. The above note is from Satan's Army, but it goes to me too. I may have tweaked with the story a little bit so I hope no one minds.**_

_**As they say On with the story.**_

*******

I always hated the way I was different.

I hated the way that these differences always caused me to stand out in a crowd. I didn't like attention yet by being the way I was, attention was inevitable.

Everyone knew from the moment they laid eyes on me that I wasn't normal, well, at least in their definition of 'normal'. But I couldn't blame them, even my appearance screamed out FREAK so I wasn't fazed by it. Starting with my skin color, I don't even think it could be considered a color! I looked like my body had been bleached inside of the womb to everyone's eyes including my own! …ah…yes…my _eyes_, there was also that "little blemish" of my appearance that caused everyone to stare shamelessly in wonder. You see, my eyes were different from everyone else's', they weren't the 'plain Jane brown' or the typical 'bimbo blond blue' or the other 'normal' colors like green—no no—my eyes were a stunning yellow-orange color, yet they were terrifying in a very mysterious way. The fact that they were so unusual was what caused people too be afraid, but that uniqueness of my appearance also had the power to reel anyone I pleased in. Whether I wanted them to or not.

Unfortunately for me however, I would so much prefer life if people would just leave me alone!

And I'm not trying to be self-absorbed or anything when I say this, but I was, in my own way, absolutely gorgeous! My eyes, when I was born were like the sun; they shimmered between yellow and orange and sometimes even a little sparkle of red, and to look into them would cause you to feel exactly as I do; literally. It wasn't a problem when I was little, because when I was little I was this little smiley bundle of energy and happiness. It was a good thing that I had my gift because I made everyone around me impeccably giddy.

Also, I had very nice facial features; my face had a sort-of heart shape to it, I had very angled features and flawless clear skin. My hair was a smooth dark chocolate color; it fell in loose ringlets down to my lower back. I have a few layers so that the first few caressed my face while the rest could be left to cascade down my back…

Alright, I think I'm starting to sound like I'm extraordinarily stuck-up, but I'm honestly just trying to give you a mental image of how I look. I'm sorry though.

I'm just going to finish this because I already started though…

My bodily figure is subtly curved, just the right amount in my opinion, delicate but with potential, but currently I'm inwardly laughing because I would never let anyone be aware of those 'subtle curves.' I'm not one for glamor. Bring sparkles anywhere close to my face I will unleash my gift on you, at least now that I've learned a lot more about it and learned as much as I can, 'unleashing my gift' can actually be considered a threat.

But this gift took me a very long while for me to figure out that I had it, for a while I just assumed people loved my company-ha! That was just because they couldn't help but be happy around me because that is how I was feeling.

But I only got to feel that way for so long…

My life, up until now, had been in my opinion, flawless.

Okay…maybe not flawless but it was all I could have ever asked for and more.

At least that's what I had thought for a long while, until the carefully woven lies that was my life began to unravel itself at the seams, until the once in my opinion flawless life turned into nothing but a pile of tangled, confusing, mixed up illusions made of a mush of withering threads.

I always thought that my family was perfect, I had my slightly eccentric mother; Renee, and my father Charlie; who always had a special way of projecting his love to me, very gentle and subtle, we had a very strong relationship and I was always so sure that nothing could ever possibly change that.

But I was terribly, terribly wrong.

Everything started to fall apart when I was 13 years old. It was just barely spring time, I was looking forward to the freezing winter in Forks, Washington to finally end, and my mother Renee had apparently had enough. She hated Forks. It was ALWAYS raining, and the noise drove her insane. I had originally found the rain to be irritating until I found a new way to look at it in a more peaceful way and thing of it as more of a calming meditation noise…but anyway…my mother hated it here, and apparently, she had been lying to me not only about the fact that she was truly miserable, but she also had 'fallen out of love' with poor Charlie.

Yes…it was a nasty storm that night that Renee officially packed up her trunk and left me alone. She broke my heart, not even thinking of _asking_ if I wanted to leave with her. So after weeks of agonizing confusion of why she left, it finally dawned upon me; _**I**_was the reason she left! That realization only made me sob harder, not that anyone cared. I was not worthy of her life and time, I was not worthy of her spirit, I was not worthy of her happiness…I was not worthy of _my_ happiness. So that night I promised myself that I would never be happy again. Strangely enough my gift accommodated to my wishes, and it was almost as if I simply didn't ever know what happiness was, even though that wasn't the truth, that's how it seemed to anyone who was around me. I think I could feel it on the inside, but if I did it just wouldn't show on the outside. Honestly, in a life like mine, who really needs happiness? My gift was warmly welcome in my opinion; it was odd, but convenient…

Months go by. My hope is waning. Everyday I've sat in the driveway after school waiting for my mom to come home. I would do my homework while I sat there, or read a book. Usually I'd have to use an umbrella because it was practically always raining. But sat there I did, no matter how bitter the cold got to be. I waited.

She never came.

I think what hurts the most is seeing my father in pain. I don't bring up the fact that I can see the pain in his eyes; he's never been one to show too much emotion. His only soft spot was for Renee and when I was little, me too.

I never saw the sparkle anymore that used to always light up his eyes when he came home from the station; he was Chief of Police and would find Renee and myself waiting for him. I missed that sparkle of happiness, but I already knew the happiness was long gone from him, and off away with Renee wherever her adventurous mind brought her to.

_Two weeks later…_

I've never been so scared in my life. Charlie is spiraling downwards in his depression lately, and it just keeps getting worse! He comes home later and later from work nowadays and some days…he just doesn't come home at all.

_Three Days Later; 1:45am…_

Where the hell is he?! Charlie acted so _weird_ today! First of all, he _talked_ to me today. We _never_ talked anymore, and it wasn't even a simple 'hello' he made the three words very clear to me this morning so I know I was not mistaken, he said those dreaded three words that had already shred my heart to pieces once in my life. And then he _hugged _me! Then he left for work like every other day.

But now it was quarter to two in the morning and he still wasn't back yet. I tried in vain to remember every detail of this morning's encounter for the hundredth time.

_Flashback:_

_-BEEP—BEEP—BEEP-!!!!!!_

_Ugh! Stupid, obnoxious noise!_

_I lashed out in the general direction of the source of the noise. Painfully; my hand collided with a piece of stiff plastic, I got a grip on it, and promptly-chucked it across the room. I signed pleasantly when it made the resounding --THWACK—into the wall. Ah…dead silence…bliss!_

_I looked at the pile of garbage that was what was left of my alarm clock. I shrugged it off. I had an endless amount of them stored in my closet so another casualty was no big deal. Some faint red lights were left blinking faintly on the cracked screen. 6:15am!—Why did school have to start so early?!_

_I jumped out of bed and did a record breaking shower, I wanted to finish quickly so I could make Charlie breakfast, and then I dried my hair partially then gathered it into a messy ponytail. I took a moment to look into the mirror. Staring back at me was a girl with dulled yellow-orange eyes; I realized all the sparkle that kept everyone happy, including myself, had left long ago with Charlie's as well. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom in an old robe much too big for me. _

_On my way to my bedroom I tripped (BIG surprise there…) on the hem of the robe and went face-first into the floor before I could get my hands out to break the fall. _

_I sputtered a bit and muttered sarcastically under my breath, "Hello floor, my old friend, long time no see?"_

_I gathered myself up again and made my way to my room. I had redecorated after I 'lost my happiness.' Now instead of being the gentle baby blue that always reminded me of Renee because that's the color she would always say looks the best with my skin and personality, instead I threw violent splats of pitch black paint and midnight blue angrily against _everything. _I had a few deep crimson splotches on my walls as well. The contrast between all the dark colors surrounding the gentle and innocent baby blue was mystifying. It was like a false sense of hope amidst all of the blackness…more lies. The splotches covered my floor, walls, bed, and my bookcase; even some of my precious books suffered a nasty paint job from my episode. I remember going through all the phases after my mom left us. First I was heartbroken, and then I got angry, _really _angry. I remember screaming out in frustration and breaking everything in sight, and then after I had exhausted myself completely from my rage, I would collapse and cry myself to sleep. _

_Then I got depressed. _

_I recapped my life while pulling on a black tank and a deep blue polo over it. _

_It started out as a few sips of alcohol here and there to dull my senses and ease the pain, but it got a lot worse. _

_I had decided to drop the alcohol completely, I didn't like the taste and it didn't do much unless I literally blackout for getting too drunk. Plus hangovers were unpleasant to the twentieth degree! (A b***h?). It was only a few months ago that I first cut my upper arm. I remember perfectly the black fire that erupted when the blade broke my skin. I also remember laughing hysterically while doing it too, my goodness, I was insane!_

_I was different now though, I thought with finality, I stopped cutting after I realized I was getting scars from them. I knew deep down that those three scars; one on my left shoulder, one across my abdominal, and another on my inner right thigh, would be there for the rest of my life, they had faded, but my skin was still slightly puckered at the slash marks. _

_I grabbed the first pair of jeans my hands touched in the closet; I honestly didn't care what I wore so long as it was warm. A blue--practically black--pair of worn and torn skinny jeans. Faded and peeling at the knees. They were pretty pathetic and sad looking, lost amongst all the other perfect pairs, just like its owner. Perfect._

_I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie was slumped over at the kitchen counter, his head in his hands. He seemed to be deep in thought. Wordlessly; I prepared breakfast for us both. Eggs; plain and boring. I was lazy today, sue me! When I placed the plate in front of him, he began to search them out with his fork, not really paying attention to what he was doing. _

_I sat down across from him; sifting the food around my plate, uninterested. We sat there in silence…sweet silence, you see, Charlie and I could live with each other because we both understood very well both our needs for personal space. Frankly, it's quite amazing we can abide by that silent rule seeing as we have to share a bathroom in the hall. _

_I remember when Renee-cringe-used to live here, she and Charlie would constantly be having silly little playful arguments, they'd be acting like five year olds only to have _me_, the five year old, break them up and send them to their room. They would bow their heads and very dramatically stomp to their rooms! I would laugh and laugh until my sides hurt and I was rolling on the ground, continuously until Renee and Charlie came back again and managed to calm me down. I loved those times…_

_I _almost _smiled at the memory, but I didn't. I couldn't smile anymore…or maybe I could I just forgot how to…?_

_I looked up from my not cold plate of eggs to see Charlie gazing at me. It looked as though he was using all he had left in him to memorize my face completely, but why was he doing that? The look in his eyes was overwhelming! His dark chocolate colored eyes held so much sadness I didn't need my gift to see it! But they also had the look of finality, I could see that Charlie had made a decision and he was not going to be swayed. It was the classic Swan family stubbornness, it's genetic, we all have the gift of being unbelievably stubborn! (It could come in handy sometimes when using it against people outside of the family, but when two Swan members faced off…*shudder*…you don't even want to think of the consequences, but usually it would end up with arguing and yelling witty comments back and forth for hours, then there would be a few hours of red-hot glares being shot across rooms at each other like sharp knives, and then we'd end up with a few last nasty comments and then storming to separate rooms in the house, and if we weren't in a house, we'd get really creative, but nothing at all would come out of the whole thing because no one could win…good times, good times…) _

_I rose from my seat to find Charlie standing up with me…that's odd…before I could further broach the subject, Charlie gently but swiftly gripped my wrist and crushed me to his chest, burying his face in my hair, smelling my strawberry shampoo for sure. After I got over my initial shock I hugged him back tightly. After a few sweet-and oddly not awkward-moments, he shifted his head so that he could whisper in my ear without being muffled by my hair; he said three simple words,_

"_I love you." He said it with so much conviction that even though we had been very distant of late I couldn't help but believe him._

_But before I could respond he was gone and out the door. I looked after him as his cherished police cruiser pulled out of the driveway and he headed toward the station. I watched until the cruiser rounded a corner and I couldn't see it anymore, then I looked at my feet and mumbled under my breath, "Yeah dad…I love you too,"_

_Why did it sound so much like a damn goodbye?!_

_I sighed, quickly; I cleared the table and washed the dishes, leaving them on the counter to air dry, then I gathered my stuff and left, walking to school much faster than normal in a false hope of being able to end the day faster and get back home to Charlie. _

_I don't think my teeth ceased pressure on my bottom lip that whole day in my nervousness._

_End Flashback_

My stomach dropped.

Oh no.

Oh NO!

DAMMIT!!!

I grabbed my cell phone and my helmet off a hook by the door. I threw it on quickly but made sure it was secure so that it would at least be effective, knowing the klutz I am I was sure going to need all the protection I could get! I then tugged my thick raincoat on and zipped up, I no longer cared that I was still in my pajamas; I have much more important things to worry about. Satisfied, I stuffed my feet into my boots then flew out into the drizzly night. I ran to the shed and grabbed my bicycle; I **really** couldn't wait until I would finally be allowed to drive, but I was still too young. I kicked off the ground and peddled as fast as my feet would take me to the police station, I really hoped that I was just overreacting…

I sucked in the much-needed air greedily as I dragged my bike to a stop in front of the station about 10 minutes later. I just cut the biking time of my usual trip to the station in half with my reckless peddling! Not bothering to even put up my kickstand or locking any chains I dumped the bike onto the grass and made my way into the small-town police station.

Nothing in my life could have prepared me for what I saw.

I heard screaming. It was barely a faint humming in my ears, and I was only partially aware that piercing noise was coming from my own mouth.

Then I started to sob. I picked up a note off of a table, a tiny white envelope. I opened it up slowly.

My blurred vision only made it harder to read, and it only got worse as I continued on.

_Bells-_

_Please, please forgive me. All of my thoughts have been haunted by my depression for the last months and I just can't take it anymore. You were the only reason I could of ever lasted this long. I'm so sorry, but I love you so much. Please be strong for the both of us, I am always with you. Don't cry over me, this is what I wanted. Don't miss me because I promise to always be with you wherever your life takes you. Remember I love you, my beautiful Bella. Goodbye._

Dad

Dad

**DAD!**

I couldn't bear to see him, or what was left of him anymore. He had hung himself, and I couldn't save him. I lost the last person in my life that I actually loved. I would never make the mistake of loving someone and letting someone in ever again, I promised myself.

Renee had been the one to break my heart to pieces, and Charlie had blown the remains away.

That night was the last night I cried, and showed my pain, I cried my heart out until I was nothing but an empty shell; devoid of all emotions. That night was the last time I ever showed any emotion at all, I let it all out and never let any of it, or anyone back in again.

*******

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again, I hope I haven't bored you out of your mind, but remember this is just a prologue and I PROMISE it will get better, and if you find that it hasn't gotten better, my friends will know and will all beat me up with sticks...(I'm totally serious they will haha)**

**Please review, it causes me happiness...and you don't want Satan unhappy....DO YOU!?!?!? heehee...**

**with love,**

**~Satan**

_**there not too many changes right. Note this is the last time you are seeing Santan's Author note. The rest will be all me. C ya. **_

_**P.S. Sorry for deleting it. All of you who read it before that was the whole story before I was going to post new chapter's. So when I found that out I had to delete the whole thing and post it differently. Sorry again and thanks for waiting. **_


	2. In the Beginning

_**Aloha. First real chapter of the story. Finally some progress right. Changes here too.**_

**---------**

I internally groan.

Honestly, I think I know more than the teachers by this point. Being an outcast does that to you. Being alone with no emotions like passions for anything at all, even something as simple as a sport, really gives you a lot of time on your hands…as sad as that sounds, it's true.

My life is officially Hell.

I really don't see what the point of school is if you know everything there is to be taught. But of course, life finds all kinds of new ways to torture me; and this time it's cleverly choosing to use something that I have absolutely no choice in attending because of the law; the educational system!

Did I mention my life is Hell??

Not that I show that I find it irritating, I show absolutely no emotion at all, even though this school makes me want to chuck plastic school cafeteria knives at people just to be able to pretend they are the real metal dangerous thing. But I know I can't do that, no matter how much I want to because just a little bit angry would probably start a plastic utensil war! (Not that the plastic utensils would do much damage, the knives are about as effective as a spoon.) It's probably safer now that my emotions are reined in permanently, at least I don't put the world at danger by potentially starting a third World War!

I'm quite proud of my gift. I love the fact that people don't see me hurting. I've never been one for attention, so I'm quite glad that people not sensing any emotion off of me leaves me practically invisible. At least if it weren't for my appearance, stupid Mike Newton -I cringed at the thought of him-that vile boy really can't take a hint can he? He also must be blind as well by the not-so-casual way I ignore everything he says to me!!! Literally! I literally have walked away while he was speaking to me. I never respond to his questions or comments and never has the slightest ounce of recognition ever touched my face when he asks "remember me?!" OVER AND OVER AGAIN…imbecile…

Oh no. I'm going to have to see him again probably today. It's the first day of school…JOY…

I had been about thirteen years old when I had found my father in the station that night. It has been about almost four years since then and I'll be turning seventeen in a few days time. Great…another thing in my life to "look forward" to…first though I'll have to survive the torture that is high school before worrying my head about birthdays…

Ever since that day at the station my life has been a lonely road.

You are probably wondering how I managed life without a mother or father, well, everything Charlie had went to me in his will, which he had remembered to write before he did…well, what he did. After all, I am an only child. But of course, chilly town of Forks, Washington, and most of the country for that matter couldn't keep their noses out of other people's business. The story about pretty much my entire life was broadcasted across the country, so everyone knew exactly who I was and what I had dealt with; what they didn't understand however what my completely unresponsive lack of emotions.

Everyone knew that I was virtually alone, so it didn't take that long for the social services to arrive and try and take me away to some foster family, after all I was not even thirteen years old without a mother or father to care for me.

At least that's what I had thought.

Of all the times for her to pop back into my life! She had been the cause for my father's suicide, for goodness sake! Renee, my flighty mother turns up just when things start getting exciting down here in dreary old Forks, Washington. And who does she bring with her? Her boyfriend, emphasis on the word boy, I don't think he was older than 25 and my mother was what? 35? EW! I had to refrain from calling my own mother a pedophile! His name was Phil, he had a passion for baseball and a dream of making it at the big time, he seemed nice, but he wasn't my father, and as far as Renee is concerned, that woman is not my mother either!

I had no say in the matter when Renee and Phil brought me to their home, which I learned was in Phoenix, Arizona (I really REALLY don't understand my mother and why, when thinking of a place for excitement, the first place that would come to her mind would be Phoenix! Only my mom…). I had to leave my home in Forks, and all of its beauty to go to Phoenix, and though I looked forward to the warmth, leaving my home, Charlie's home was not something I was ready for. I left with the knowledge that when I was old enough, I would come back again. Until then, I packed up my few possessions, and took a few things of Charlie's to remind me of him, including his last letter, and I went to Phoenix with my "mom" and Phil.

When I first arrived, no one wanted to be my friend. I was teased all the time, not that I let anyone knew I cared, I couldn't physically let anyone knew I cared, on the inside I would burn from the hurt, but the outside was a blank masked façade. Thirteen year olds don't tend to want to be friends with the socially inactive, so I was left alone just as I wanted to be, or I was tormented by harsh words and pranks over and over again by kids who'd make bets on who would be the first to make me crack, to show them some response.

Well, children, it's been four years, and I haven't "cracked" yet, so why don't you give up already?!?!

Like they would actually do THAT…

I had still left about a few months ago. It was pointless for me to remain in a house that never had anyone in it. So Renee agreed that since I'm almost 18 I could move out. Of course I moved back into Washington Forks. The weather was still as dreary as I remembered.

I climbed into my monster of a truck, and then slammed my door shut. It took three tries to rev the engine to life, when it finally did the noise was deafening. I had purchased this old Chevy all on my own, refusing to accept the Mercedes that Renee wanted to purchase for me when I had originally gotten my permit. I didn't want to feel indebted to her in any way at all. The truck had its own speed restrictions and it was unwise to push 55 mph. But I don't see why I'd be in any rush to get to school, so why would I care if it took a good 15 minutes to arrive?

Clad in a pair of pitch black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank, and a form fitting grey pullover I stepped from my truck without a noise. It's been four years since I've tripped, I think loosing Charlie caused that, losing all my emotions and keeping my klutziness would just be plain cruel… whatever this "gift" is that I have, truly is a blessing, from what I know of it.

I walked toward the school steadily, my messenger style backpack slung across my torso, bouncing slightly on my hip with each step. I didn't look up from my pointed gaze at my destination however, even though I felt the stares of the guys and the glares of the girls burning my back. Great I thought sarcastically.

Looking briefly down at the schedule I had received in the mail, I learned my first class was going to be English. After a short stop at my locker I made my way to the classroom. When I took my usual seat in the far back corner of the classroom, I settled in and rested my elbows on my desk and my head in the palms of my hands. Patiently I waited for class to begin. To occupy my time I eavesdropped on the conversations between the students around me. I tried to get the gist of what the nearest students, Jessica Stanley and Lauran Mallory, were talking about, "…new students…five…Cullens…they are like, together…" I soon realized that no matter what, their words would go in one ear out the other as of now, but as I let my ears scan any conversation within my hearing range, I noticed all of them were focused on these new kids at Phoenix, Arizona High. The Cullens from what I could figure out.

I spent the rest of the period sitting through the teacher; Ms. Alteri's…interesting introduction and orientation to her classroom. This was definitely going to be an interesting year in English class, because Ms. Alteri looked and sounded like one of those rare teachers who loved to bend the rules to the absolute extreme. I couldn't wait to get to know her better, she and I would definitely get along well.

First period ended and I made my way to second; Trigonometry…fun…after an hour and a half of our teacher, Mr. Carl, giving us the usual orientation, we were released from the dreadful room. No one knew of course just how badly I wanted out of there, my body, unlike the rest of the class' looked to be completely at ease during the period, it's a good thing too, because if my impatience were to show through I probably would've already been assigned about 5 detentions for my lack of interest, and the rest of the class would've been influence by my emotions until the whole room was a catastrophe of whining, bobbing, and fidgeting children.

Third period I had Spanish, Mrs. Samantha was a very classy lady with a very easy-going attitude. She was encouraging and respectful; I could tell that she was going to be a great teacher, but possibly a pushover as well…that could end badly…

After third period I slowly, robotically made my way to fourth. Fourth period was my Musical Experience class; it was a dream class in my opinion, which came true. Though I could not show my emotions through my body language, hand me any instrument (besides the oboe, whenever I played that instrument it sounded like a duck being strangled with pliers…) and I will be able to convey my emotions in such a way that it flows through every note and chord. My favorite of all of the instruments however was the piano; the beauty of the instrument astonishes me even to this day. In this class, only the truly musically gifted people are allowed in. There is no teacher for the class, just the students, who are respectable enough to trust, and the students form their own little band and can just mess around with music and help each other get better at what they do with the instruments.

I immediately upon entering the room made my way to a sound proof room in the back of the main. They had a few of those in this classroom. But in this particular one, a beautiful black grand piano was positioned, practically waiting for me there.

I glided my fingers gently across the smooth ivory of the keys, how a school like Forks could afford such an instrument was beyond me, but somehow, they managed. I seated myself at the bench, and without further delay, started to let the music spin webs around me, gentle and caressing notes filled the room, full of love and devotion, then I let my remaining heart cry out in pain as unmistakable anguish washed over the keys, until the air was so thick with it I couldn't breathe, only then did I loosen my music of the pain, and hurt, until the music was empty, just like me, no feeling, just…there. Behind me I heard the door click closed, someone was in here. I allowed my lifeless music to turn suspicious, questioning, and accusing of whoever interrupted me. I could feel them getting closer from the hairs that stood to attention on the back of my neck, but I didn't visibly tense, though on the inside I wanted to beat the crud out of the kid who barged in.

All incentive to beat up the kid vanished upon looking into his face as I pulled my hands from the keys. His skin was just barely paler than my own, his eyes a dark topaz, and his hair coppery brown; it looked so soft…inside; I was in awe of him. He looked like the epitome of perfection.

Face blank, I rose from the bench, never meeting his eyes, I didn't want to freak him out when he saw my own. I was heading toward the door when I heard his voice call after me.

"Hello there," his beautiful voice practically sang, "my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm new here. Sorry for barging in but I heard the beautiful music and couldn't help but want to investigate." He smiled crookedly and my half-dead heart faltered in my chest. "I happen to play the piano too, and I think your skills may just rival my own…do you think I may join you?"

Never had anyone asked to spend time with me, I planned to keep it that way, no matter how cute the face. With my walls tightly in place I turned away from and spoke softly, too soft for anyone to actually hear I breathed, "Believe me, you don't want to…"

And as I stepped from the room, I could've sworn I heard his voice behind me respond, "I think I do…" Then he was walking quickly after me, "WAIT, what is your name?!" but I quickly escaped into the nearest bathroom, where for the first time in nine years I really, really wish I could cry again, realizing just how much I hated being lonely.

Fourth period came to a close when I heard the bell chime on the loudspeaker. The hallways slowly grew in noise as the kids filed out of the rooms. I waited ten more minutes before leaving the bathroom. I was so amazed that this "Edward" person had affected me so much. I couldn't let it happen again.

Grabbing my paper-bagged lunch from my locker I made my way to the lunchroom. Once inside I made quick of crossing the room to the table in the far back corner. But when I got in sight of it, I noticed it was already occupied by five figures. Edward was one of them. They all looked so beautiful in a different way, yet they all still looked so alike. There was a big brown-haired burly male, another blond boy who was also muscular, but not as much, and then there was a gorgeous blond with the figure of a model, and a little pixie-like girl who was thin to the extreme, and though she was sitting down, I could tell she was definitely not more than five feet tall. I didn't pause though as I registered they were in my spot; I went to a table in a different corner and began sifting through my lunch, not really interested.

While I picked at the crust of my sandwich, curiosity bubbled inside me and I discretely took a peek at the table through the corner of my eye, only to find that all five figures were openly staring at me. I looked down at my food again, and didn't dare look back up though I felt their stares. I felt an odd sense that I was going to blush, but I pushed that away. I don't see why those Cullens were affecting me so much, I haven't blushed for nine years for crying out loud! I focused entirely on my food now, as unappealing as it felt to me, I was in no mood to dwell over my weird mood swings as of late.

I only looked up when I knew I was surrounded.

_**There not much was changed ne. Yes it is boring and yes the next part will be somewhat exciting. If you have any ideas for the story I'm all ears. **_

_**Nin-chan ;3. **_


	3. And they meet

**Yo. Sorry I've been gone so long. I was just being lazy. *Doges stones gun bullets and other various items* Sheesh at least be happy that I am updating. Well with nothing else to say go ahead and read the story. Oh by the way there is OOCness of Edward Cullen in here.**

**Disclaimer: Thou dousn't ownith Twilight. Or something like that**

EPOV: (I'm sooo gonna crash and burn on this... :P...sorry in advance)

Lounging in my room, I let the soothing music of Debussy calm me. It was 3 a.m. There was still three-and-a-half hours before we had to leave for school…again. This time we were going to a school in Forks, Washington. I am not even the slightest bit disappointed to be away from Alaska; our last location. The Denali coven, though like family to us, their leader, Tanya, didn't understand that I didn't want to be her mate. That caused a lot of awkward situations and some events that I prefer to never have to speak of ever again…

As a family of vampires, frozen at our individual ages for eternity, and with no ability to sleep, you can imagine boredom to be something we are used to by now. Well, not for my bear of a "brother" Emmett, he can't stand boredom so he prefers to create chaos instead. Usually they are harmless pranks, things that would never kill a vampire, a human on the other hand…well, that's why we choose to have our home so far away from the rest of Forks, deep in the forest on a windy path that absolutely no one without a destination would be able to navigate there way here.  
Some days I really worry about Emmett.

And considering the fact that we are unbreakable vampires, that's a hard feeling to come by.

However, I don't worry about his physical health, no; I worry about his mental health.

As if on cue, the house rattles around me form where I lay on my bed, I heard Emmett's booming laughter echo throughout the house and his incoherent thoughts full of excitement filled my head, _oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! _I swear, he sounds like a teenage girl most days, _I can't believe I did it! I'm done! Yippee! Let's see there's mini Aly, and Eddie, and Emmy, and Rosey, and Jazzy, and Esmy, and Carly… _I was starting to get very scared. _Eddie! Stop flirting with Aly! Uh oh! I think Jazzy is getting jealousss!!! Jazzy, it's rude to tie Eddie to a vampire-proof chair you know! Oh, well…wait…what is Aly getting…? Oh no…Eddie, be VERY afraid…I think she has…THE BAG!!! Aly get that stuff away from Eddie! Actually, keep going…Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you…EDWINA!!! _

Okay, whatever Emmett was doing needed to end NOW.

I swiftly jumped from the bed, growling softly under my breath as I made my way to Emmett's room. I entered the room and started to speak, "Emmett, what are you—"but I was caught off guard by my big bear of a brother huddled into a corner, Alice's bag beside him along with seven very realistic…_sock puppets_…?

He turned to face me when I entered and on his hand was little sock puppet _Eddie_ covered in make up and wearing a tutu. This time my growl wasn't so soft…

The rest of the family was in the room in less than a second. It took even _less_ time for Alice to start exploding in Emmett's face.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BAG!!! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND TURN IT INTO MY LAMPSHADE IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

Emmett was now holding his sock puppets in front of him as some kind of defense, as if that would protect him from the vicious pixie sister.  
Jasper was desperately trying to calm down everyone in the room, well, all aside from Rosalie; she simply looked bored and indifferent to her husband's antics. Jasper finally gave up and allowed his wife to beat Emmett to pulp. I found it quite entertaining that someone so small could destroy someone so massive…but that's Alice for you.

When the sock puppets had finally been confiscated by Carlisle (Much to Emmett's dismay), I decided it was safe to head back to my room. I stretched myself out on my large king-sized bed, I tuned out the rest of my family's thoughts and lost myself in my music instead, idly wishing I could just close my eyes and fall asleep for once in my everlasting life.

Only four more hours until school starts…again…

* * *

My alarm beeped beside me. I wasn't asleep, but if I wasn't careful I could easily lose track of time. Hours sort of blend together when you are a vampire. Alice was bouncing around the house picking out everyone's outfits for the day, this was her obsession; fashion, and it makes her happy so we humor her. Happy Alice equals a happy everyone.

I was just turning off my stereo when she skipped into my room. I stepped into the shower while she finished picking out my clothes and placed them on my bed.

Leaving a steam-filled room in my wake, I threw on the faded jeans and green button up shirt. I rolled up the sleeves halfway and bound the family crest that had been laid there as well on my wrist. Everyone in the family had one, Alice wears hers around her neck in a choker form, Rosalie has a medallion, and Esme has a ring. The rest of the men have wristbands like me. We're not really sure why we wear these, but I like them because they make me feel like I actually belong here, that I am a part of something; a family, not just a monster infesting this Earth.

With one comb of my hand through my unruly hair (I think I just made it worse…) I descended the stairs just to find the rest of my family gathering by the front door waiting.

All three couples; Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie were off in their own worlds with each other. I felt a pang in my chest at being the only one in my family without a mate. Living forever alone seems very unappealing to me, I'm already 117 years old, and I don't want to go much longer like this.

Jasper, being an empath, sensed my troubled feelings and spread a feeling of impatience among the group. He may have over done it a bit because while Esme literally booted everyone out the door, Alice was yanking all of us to my Volvo in a frenzy. Jasper eased off the impatience once we were in my beloved car. Emmett always made fun of the fact that I would sooner accept my car as my mate than any other vampire female we've come across so far. The sad thing is, that is completely and utterly true.

I pulled into a space in the school parking lot within five minutes of leaving the house, I could've gone faster but I promised myself I'd stick to 100mph so I wouldn't traumatize any passerby's.

Our group got out of the car and walked together to the main office. The stares of the kids weren't subtle in the slightest, their thoughts were enough to make me sick, and vampires _can't_ get sick!

_Look at that, whoa that's some fine man…_

_Aw! Come on! If only that skirt could be a few inches shorter…_

_Those new kids are—wow! Maybe I can help them find their way around…I'm sure they'll give me something in return…_

_Head up high girl! That blonde has nothing on you, this is YOUR school, no one is going to change that. They'll pay if they get in my way…_

_I think high school could be fun this year…what pick up line should I use this time…? 'Girl did you just fall from heaven…" no…hmm…maybe I should use…_

I couldn't take it any longer and tried to block it all out. However, I didn't have very long because that last thought belonged to a dork who was bravely headed straight towards our group, and more specifically; _Rosalie_.

There was no way for us to evade the boy without using our vampire speed so instead we pretended like we were completely oblivious to this nasty little hormonal boy with uncontrollable acne making his way toward us. He was sweating bullets even though it was freezing outside, as he stood right in front of poor Rosalie and grinned nauseatingly, "showing off" his braces that just happened to be caked in his breakfast, EW! He unintentionally (I hope at least) spit on every other syllable he said, "Hey babe, are you wearing the space pants from season 4, episode 53 of 'Dungeon Dragons Wars on the Kurplon Mega-planet' because your ass is _out of this world!"_

My mouth was agape. Never had any boy had the guts to come up to Rosalie EVER! Especially with Emmett in possessive-husband (well boyfriend to the knowledge of the students) mode.

Rosalie didn't even hesitate though with her response, "Sorry, I don't date outside my species."

Okay, wait—_WHAT?!?!?!?!_ What the heck is she saying?!?!?!

The boy was definitely stunned, "Wait, but we're both humans here..?"

Rosalie smiled showing off her perfect yet threatening white teeth, "Are you so sure about that?"

"uh…well, Uh ye—" The boy stuttered but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Because I know _I'm_ a human, but as for _you_, well, I know that you are nothing more than a filthy rodent." Then she swiftly continued walking forward, leaving a stunned little geek and a very amused parking lot full of teens. By now the rest of us were chuckling to ourselves as we made our way into our new school to receive our schedules.

It was only the first day and I could tell that I was falling into the routine all over again. I've only had three classes and already I feel like smashing my head against a wall at my lack of a life, unfortunately the wall would end up more damaged than my head in the end…

At least now I could go to that class I've been looking forward to all day, I've never gotten the chance to have this class in any of my other classes in the past, it was called 'Musical Experience.' From what I heard it was reserved for serious musicians only and was a unsupervised class where you go in and form your own bands with your classmates. At the end of the year, all of the groups will perform a composition in a competition of some kind. I couldn't wait! At least this class allows me to be myself for once, unlike every other class where I have to pretend to be like everyone else; someone I don't want to be.

At a human pace, I made my way to the music room, with my vampire hearing I could listen to the music from the other side of the school and let it guide me there easily; and that's exactly what I did. Almost at the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard the piano, and unlike the noises humans usually make on the poor abused instrument; the sound was…no less than _beautiful_!

I quickly entered the room and listened until I found which private room the sound was coming from. I homed in on one and stood outside it. The melody, originally so sweet and full of love was now filled with so much hurt and pain and…betrayal that my own dead heart ached just hearing it. I could tell that this piece was an original, so I figured that whoever was in there playing must be feeling the same way. The song, so I had turned into. Was that on purpose? On the other hand, maybe it just needs a little work… in the very back of my mind I was wondering why I couldn't hear any of the thoughts of someone inside of the room…but I didn't dwell on that fact, it was probably some minor complication.

Without further delay, I entered the room. On the bench was a girl. I could only see her back but even from just her back, I could tell she was beautiful. Her hair was the color of mahogany, sprinkled in red accents. It fell in loose ringlets down to her lower back. For some reason I had the urge to touch it…

My hand twitched in her direction.

_What the...? _I thought. Why was this girl affecting me like this?! I haven't even seen her face yet!

I snapped out of my confusing thoughts to notice that the music had abruptly turned suspicious and accusing…it took me a second to realize that the animosity of the music was directed at me and my intrusion…_Whoops_…

She turned around when I got within touching distance of her. She kept her head bowed so I couldn't see her face. I knew she was looking at me up through her bangs, but they prevented me from seeing her eyes. I felt the need to say something, "Hello there, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm new here. Sorry for barging in but I heard the beautiful music and I couldn't help but want to investigate. I happen to play the piano too, and I think your skills may just rival my own…do you think I may join you?" what was I doing? Was I…_flirting…?_ I threw in one of my classic crooked smiles that always make the ladies swoon…yup definitely flirting... Just as quickly as she had looked up at me though, she looked away, and made her way out of the room without more reaction then the slightest falter in heartbeat, but maybe I had heard wrong. The mumble I knew I heard coming from her lips was, "Believe me, you don't want to…" and that stunned me even further. All I knew, was I had to know this girl, I didn't know why, and that confused me. I breathed out in astonishment, "I think I do…" but I wasn't about to let her get away without me at least knowing her name. I called after her retreating figure, "WAIT, what is your name?" But her pace just quickened further, then she dived out of my reach into the nearest bathroom.

The rest of the period I sat on the piano bench in a daze, smelling the essence that was her left in the air, and getting lost in my own dreams of myself and this brown-haired beauty.

* * *

APOV:

Wow. Didn't see that coming.

And that's not something you hear me say very often.

Actually, right now we are all wondering _why _I didn't see this coming!

We were all crowded round a table in the very back of the lunchroom; the farthest table from the rest of the populated ones at least. Edward was explaining to us the brown-haired girl that he had taken an interest to in his fourth period class. She hadn't shown up in the lunchroom yet and I was getting very impatient. I wanted to see the mystery girl!!!

EPOV:

Why isn't she here yet? I thought she would've left the bathroom by now! Why do I care so much? Ugh! I think I'm going insane!

Poor Jasper looks like he's in pain right now…my anxiety isn't going to help…after hearing how determined his thoughts were, I couldn't help but applaud him.

After ten minutes of waiting I saw her.

She was still walking with her head down. I still couldn't see her face, but she was walking towards us, or at least to the place where we sat. Oh no. Did we take her seats? Will she come up to us? Slowly, she raised her head when she was almost at the table. The rest of my family were all looking off in different directions, not bringing attention to the fact that we were all acutely aware of her approaching us. When her head was raised, and she looked towards the table, I finally saw her face.

Heart shaped, and pale as the moon. Her lips were full and naturally red. All of her features were delicate and perfect, almost as perfect as a vampire. However, the most surprising feature of all; was her eyes. They were a color I had never seen in a human before! Yellow-orange; is that even possible? Her step didn't even falter as she saw her space was occupied, she swiftly turned her step so she'd head to the next table she could find.

My whole family having seen her eyes started rapidly conversing with each other.

I heard Alice say, "Why didn't I 'see' when she was going to come in?!"

Jasper was shocked and said, "Guys, I couldn't feel her emotions either, it was like a big wall was blocking her feelings out!"

Realizing that neither Jasper nor Alice's powers worked on the girl I tried once again to read her mind…and I failed.

"Is she even human?" I murmured almost to myself.

"HA! She's probably some half-vamp chick!" You guessed it—that was Emmett.

"Emmett that's ridic—," I thought about that possibility for a moment, "Wait, is that possible?"

"It's never been DIS-proven…sooo…," –Alice

"How do we go about asking? We can't just go up to her and say, 'Hey there! My name is Edward, say, are you a half-vampire'?" I stated exasperated, "I mean, what if she's human?"

"Well, we'll just have to see how this rolls, I mean she can't possibly be full human, listen to her heart, and human heart that weak would render any other normal human dead!" Whoa! Was Emmett being logical? Well I guess he has his moments, but they are VERY quick…ah…see now his thoughts are back to Rosalie's body…great…

This whole conversation had probably taken no more than thirty seconds. We all turned to stare at the mystery girl at her new table picking at the crust of her bread. She seemed uninterested in it, but was she just not hungry…? At that moment I saw her golden eyes peek from behind a curtain of her hair in our direction, then when noticing our stares all focused on her she quickly looked down again.

I took this moment to make my decision.

The five of us gathered ourselves quickly so that we would confront her, we were totally unprepared and I had absolutely no idea how to word what I needed to ask her. I felt blind-sighted without the help of my power or my siblings' powers. This was going to be interesting.

***A/N: I was going to stop here but since it has been so long since I've update I'll give you some more. :)***

BPOV:

They were walking towards me and seated in all of the seats around my practically unoccupied table. I didn't even try to hide my eyes now, I know they had seen them already so instead I looked blankly into all of their faces for a few seconds each then continued dismantling my sandwich, waiting for one of them to speak.

It was the bronze-haired god 'Edward' who spoke first, "H-hi uh…well…what's--… up…?"

The corner of my mouth twitched up. Did I almost smile? Well, he was really adorable. I don't know why but I had the feeling he didn't stutter often…

I think the rest of the group was amused as well because they were all trying to contain their chuckles, especially the big burly one who was snorting his laughter out loudly.

I looked up into his face blankly and said, "What do you want?" It wasn't rude, but it wasn't exactly polite either.

He continued to stutter, "Well—you see, uh, well…I saw your eyes and well…I thought that maybe—." His hands were flailing around wildly trying to get the words out.

"Look if this is supposed to be some sort of pick-up line then you really need to work on your delivery." I was getting irritated, not that they could see that.

The other four chuckled again.

"N-no, I just wanted to, uh…okay I'm just gonna say it…"

"Thank goodness…" I muttered under my breath

They chuckled again…How did they even hear that?

"I see your eyes, they are yellow-orange; that's obviously not normal, plus the fact that you are inhumanly beautiful, and your heart-beat is weak too…"

"What are you getting at…" How can he hear my heart?

"What I'm trying to ask is…are you some sort of half-vampire/ half-human hybrid creature?" He looked completely serious, but what the heck did he just say? Vampire? HA! I don't know this kid, he's new here, he could just be a really great actor and might be trying to make fun of me…like everyone else does.

"Wow…I've been called every name in the book, except for that one. Congrats."

"N-n-n-n-no-nono! I'm not trying to make fun of you…your…beauti--."

The little pixie girl muttered something I couldn't hear, but it definitely shut up Edward, for which I was glad. But who was going to shut the pixie up? As soon as Edward was quiet she went on a talking rampage.

"Hi! My name is Alice, this is Jasper my boyfriend, my brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie; who are together, and then you've already met my other brother Edward. We are all new here, just moved from Alaska. I love shopping! Oh! We need to go shopping together! Can I do your make-up; actually, can I give you a whole makeover? I think I'm going to…You should come to our house after school today, you can meet our adopted parents, oh yea did I mention we are adopted? Well, yeah, we all are…Carlisle and Esme are our adopted parents. They are such nice people and I know they will love you! Oh gosh! We are going to be the best of friends! I know it! By the way…what's your name?" How did she say that all in one breath? Doesn't she need to well..._BREATH?!?_ I looked around the table at all the other faces and they were all shrugging, saying without words that this was typical Alice behavior…I turned back to Alice slowly, who I swear was vibrating in her seat from excitement.

"My name is Isabella Swan, call me Bella."

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward grinning down at the table, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

He must have sensed someone looking at him so he looked up. We locked eyes, and there was his crooked smile again! If that wasn't enough to undo me he winked at me. My broken heart fluttered slightly in my chest again and I could swear the faintest of blushes was painting my cheeks. What was happening to me?

The bell rung, signaling it was time for our sixth period class (Lunch took up fifth period). I'd have to strengthen my walls obviously; I'm not going to let anyone ever hurt me again. I'd work on that, but right now…it was time for biology.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yoes. Didja like it. I only modified a few things here and there. I can't say I liked it. It's lacking something but I'm too inexperienced to know. So please review so you may criticize me on my work so I may get better. Please. **

_**Hope to see you next chapter.**_

**Nin **


End file.
